Users often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access media content, share media content, and create media content. In some cases, media content can be provided by members of a social network. The media content can include one or a combination of text, images, videos, and audio. The media content may be published to the social network for consumption by others.